The Icy Time
by Crafty Wolf
Summary: Review, I'll try my best. I'll have a quiz so that if someone gets the right answers their OC will be put in CH2. T for future violence. Summary below The clan Snowclan is ancient. Nobody thought any cats of the clan was left but in the icy tundra a kit has found its way to the forest. The morning patrol finds her and takes her to Bluestar. The cats must survive Leaf-Bare...
1. Chapter 1

The Icy Time

A/N: Most of this will be in Frozenkit's POV, please review and that's all, now onto the words below 3.

The clan Snowclan is ancient. Nobody thought any cats of clan were left but in the icy tundra a kit has found its way to the forest. The kit's name was Frozenkit and she had a beautiful ice-colored coat and orange eyes. As she walks into Thunderclan territory, the morning patrol sees her and they take her to the clan leader Bluestar. This will be tough times considering it's during Leaf-Bare.

Frozenkit's POV

"Where are you taking me and what's your name ?" I ask as I struggled to keep up with the other cats. "To our leader Bluestar," says Whitestorm as he he points his paw to the brown cat, "and that's Mousefur." When we reached the camp all the other cats stared at me, and when we reached the leader's den he said to go in. I listen as the other cats speak: "Bluestar, we found this kit wandering in our territory and she has fur that no other clan has. Do you think we should keep her?" Bluestar responds after a minute: "Then I'll ask her if she wants to join the clan. What amazes me the most is that she didn't die of the cold." Then Bluestar asks me if I want to join the clan and I say "Yes." She asks me how old am I and I say "6 1/2 moons old", she says "You're old enough to become an apprentice and I know the perfect person to be your mentor." She asks Whitestorm to get some cat named Fireheart , I waited there until an orange-furred cat appeared and Bluestar said "This is Fireheart and he'll be your new mentor while you're an apprentice." As she walks out of the den and she motions with her tail to follow her and I end up on top of a rock with her and Fireheart. She speaks, "All cats able to hunt for themselves attend to this clan meeting." After a few minutes all the cats appear and she says "You may not know but we found this kit wandering in our territory and she has agreed to join the clan, also she is old enough to be an apprentice and I have chosen Fireheart to be her mentor. I ask you Fireheart, will you pass on all that you know as a warrior to Frozenkit?". He responds "Yes", and then she continues "Then I ask you Frozenkit will you agree to have Fireheart as your mentor?" I say "Yes" and she says the last of the apprentice ritual "by the will of Starclan I announce Frozenkit as Frozenpaw and Fireheart as your mentor." Me and Fireheart touch noses and the apprentice ritual is over, we both get off the rock and walk to the pile of fresh kill "You should eat, I bet you haven't eaten in days" he tells me and I respond "Actually I ate before the morning patrol found me, I hunted down some prey and ate some and buried the rest by a tree." "I guess your hunting skills are better than I would've thought, usually any stay kits found can't hunt that intrigued me the most in your short hunting story." he says to me and I feel a little proud of myself for finding out how to hunt for myself. We then go off to get the prey I buried.

A/N: This was my first Warriors story so tell me what you think by reviewing, and telling if you want more. I am also doing a type of quiz so that if you get all the questions right you can have your OC put in and of course you can give me ideas for what your OC would do in. If you win the quiz PM me and put in the Desc. of the OC. This is all coming in CH.2. BAI 3


	2. Chapter 2

The Icy Time Ch.2

A/N: Reviews appreciated and that's all :) onto the story...

The Next Morning

I wake up and go to the fresh-kill pile "I'm so hungry...but at least it easy to get a piece of food for once" I pick up a plump mouse and sit down to eat it. "Mmm…" before I know it the mouse is gone "It's gone already…I think I should go and train with my mentor a.k.a, Fireheart today should hopefully be nice…maybe." I find Fireheart and ask him to train with me and he says "I was going to look for you anyway to train but it seems you beat me to it" and we walk off to Training Hollow. "Ready Fireheart ?" he gets in ready stance "Yep" I run up and bat my paws at him and quickly get to the side of him at kick his flank and he's knocked over by it. "Are you ok Fireheart ?" I manage say looking at him "Yeah, that was very quick I barely saw it coming even if I did see it coming it would be very hard to avoid." He gets up and says something else "You'll make a fine warrior someday and what about we go hunting ?" I walk over to him "Sure, we'll be able bring back a lot of prey even though it's Leaf-bare after all I don't mind the cold which usually slows most cats down" We walk out into the forest and hunt. I see a plump mouse and get into a hunting crouch and stalk it and then I spring at it and kill it in one paw swipe "Yes, a good catch compared to the other mice" and we walk back to the camp with plenty of prey and I also notice that it's getting late and most cats are asleep "I guess we didn't see the time go by." I walk to the apprentice den and I go in and fall asleep quicker than usual and then I see a cat with ice-blue fur and she speaks "Hello Frozenpaw i'm so proud of you and i'm happy to see you've found a clan to live in, i'm your mother, Froststar so this makes me even more proud of you but I must go, good-bye." Then everything turns black and I see the deputy Tigerclaw put some rotten looking mice in the fresh-kill pile and Bluestar walks up and eats it and she falls over as if she died. Before I know it I see the other apprentices above me asking why i'm thrashing around so much "I-it's nothing" and when I walk out I notice Bluestar walking to the mouse I saw in my dream and I run as fast as I can in front of her "Don't eat that mouse !" and she recoils back a little and says "Don't tell me what to eat and not eat !" and I say "No, look" and she looks at the mouse more close and see's it rotten and decayed "See" and she looks at all the other cats looking at me and her and says "This apprentice has saved me just in time from eating this foul piece of rotten prey, who did this !" all the cats stare and no one responds and then she turns towards me and asks "How did you know that it was rotten ?" "It was in my dream and I saw Tigerclaw put it there, before that happened I saw my mother Froststar tell me she was proud of me." she is looking as if stunned and says "Usually only clan leaders and medicine cats have dreams given by Starclan, it is rare even for warriors to have dreams so your mother wanted to show you something that could have been devastating before she left" she pauses for moment and leaps onto the rock where I had my apprentice ritual.

A/N:Cliff hanger, so yeah you'll half to wait until Ch.3 to discover what happens next, review if you like it but also to answer the question for the prize of your OC being put in :D. Here's the question, What do you think will Bluestar say ? put your answer in the reviews.


End file.
